urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus versus Poseidon versus Hades
Zeus versus Poseidon versus Hades is the fifteenth battle of the second season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the thirtieth battle overall. This battle was the Season 2 finale. Battle Information Zombielicker as Zeus MaNCHA as Poseidon Pool as Hades Beat by Allrounda Released on April 28, 2014 Lyrics Zeus: You want a shocking entrance? Have a thunderbolt! Striking you high up from Olympus, over one thousand volts! I am motherfucking Zeus! The king of the gods! Beaten by both my bitching brothers? What are the odds? I’ve spawned demigods and heroes while Posie just made a monster! You’re weaklings, you know! I’d rather face one of my daughters! We know I’m the best, that’s why I’m not ruling in the Underworld! The god of the Sky is here and ready to give you what you deserve! Poseidon: From the oceans to the seas, from the rivers to the lakes! A battle with the mightiest god, Poseidon, was a mistake! Three pronged like a boss I’ll let the earth and seas quake IF IT’S COMBAT YOU WANT BITCH I’LL MAKE YOUR EARS ACHE! What’s a measly thundershock when I Typhon your ass? And you married your own sister? Do you have a single ounce of class? You’ll be sent to the stars like both Orion and the pelaides I may have not become the king but at least I’m not Hades! Hades: I’ve taken too much shit throughout the years to lose to you today God of both the dead and riches, and you’ve got some debts to pay! You sent me to rock bottom but I don’t mind, I’ve got the power Power to send you both to hell as in my wake you cower! My verses are so deadly I spit them thrice like Cerberus I’ll fucking chain you to the rocks like your old pal Prometheus Both of you, please, you make Casanova look chaste! You’ll be lambasted so be braced for what you’re still yet to face! Zeus: Oh Hades, please, aren’t you forgetting Persephone? I’d lock you up as a punishment but you couldn’t feel more lonely! Poseidon, learn your elements! Lightning always trumps water! You’re forgetting who you’re fighting! I was the one who killed our father! Hades, I’d fucking murder you but that would be a sin And Pissieden thinks he has a chance? Oh the odds are so thin There are many things I despise, but brothers, you I truly hate! I fucked up both Odin and Tut and made you meet the same fate! Poseidon: You’ve made a Titanic error, ZEUS, so now you’ll be sunk You’ll be in such a deep depression you’ll be Dionysus, DRUNK! There’s a reason you’re not an Olympian, Hades, you fucking creep! SO CALL ME THE DON, THE TRUE GANGSTER OF THE DEEP Athens may not be mine but I’ve got the whole of the Atlantic! Not even a mechanic like Hephaestus could fix your satanic antics By Jove! Oh sorry. Did I use your name in vain? Have my trident to your face; I’ll leave you writhing in pain! Hades: That’s it! You’re through! I’m done with your screwing around! First I’ll cut off your ballsack and then I’ll be taking your crown! You have a thunderbolt? A trident? I’ve got a helmet of darkness! So I’m calling Morpheus and Hypnos to make your minds break, bitch! I don’t owe you a thing! You’ve fucked with me beyond compare! So I’ll scorch your asses like Helios with a solar flare! You’re scum that’s been spread upon the land like your herpes virus Enjoy the rest of immortal life with our father in Tartarus! Trivia TBA Category:Season 2 Category:Storm Five